


A Case of You

by wllgardners



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/M, Kinda, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllgardners/pseuds/wllgardners
Summary: “You don’t feel threatened by my new job, do you?”
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	A Case of You

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me (if they did, they'd be canon by now).

“You don’t feel threatened by my new job, do you?”

The dust had finally begun to settle after the chaos that ensued over the previous year. Kit failed to predict the lengths of the pandemic, or its impact on herself and the rest of the hospital staff. This whole situation was aggravated by the fact Red Rock crumbled right before their eyes, leaving behind a trail of despair and a financial blackhole. Barrett Cain was all that remained from it, although she could hardly tell he was the same man that had once sworn to eradicate her.

In the midst of it all, two new factors were added to the turmoil that was her life. 

One of those caught her by surprise. Being promoted to C.E.O. had not been exactly a goal in her career until that point, but the recognition of that hard work of decades was more than welcome. And the truth was, she was enjoying it a lot more than she had anticipated.

The other was anything but unexpected, although for a long time Kit was admittedly set on resisting it. However, fighting against her infatuation towards Bell was fruitless. She was in too deep, wholeheartedly captivated by this man, and way past the point of return. The longing ached inside her chest as it grew more and more with each passing day. Sometimes it felt as if it was eating away at her sense of reasoning. Perhaps it did, cause soon enough she found herself surrendering to her feelings. Turns out, it was the best decision she had ever made.

“Where did that come from?” Bell’s voice brought Kit back from her thoughts. 

“Just something Jessica mentioned earlier during surgery,” she refrained from looking at his inquiring expression by taking one last sip of her soda. Then, her focus changed to the napkins sprawled all over one side of her desk, as she cleaned the mess from their impromptu lunch break. “Apparently some men experience feelings of inferiority once their partners achieve a higher level than them, career-wise.”

His voice did not fail to convey his disbelief at her previous statement “And you think I’m one of them?”

“No,” Kit replied calmly. In a comforting gesture, her hand tapped on the back of his. “But it’s been known to happen.”

“I’m not one of those guys, you know,” he scoffed, further emphasizing his defensiveness at the situation.

“All I’m saying is that I would understand it,” she chose her next words carefully. “After all, I did kind of take over your position.”

“Kim’s position,” he corrected.

“That was yours before that,” she fired back.

“Still,” Bell paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I cannot think of anyone that is more qualified to run this hospital.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“No, I do not feel threatened by your promotion. As a matter of fact, I am very proud of you.”

“I know,” Kit knew he had been truthful in his previous statement, and so, she offered him a warm smile. “But…”

“Oh, come on” the man rolled his eyes in annoyance at her persistence. This was as close as he would ever get to whine. “Why are you trying to pick up a fight?”

“I’m not,” she assured him. “I just want you to know that you can be proud and also feel a little weird now that you’re, well… Working under me.”

“I never minded working under you,” Bell did not skip a beat before flipping the tables and raising the conversation to a completely different level. The wicked grin that lit up on his face was familiar to Kit, she knew exactly what was going on inside his head right then. And the whole thing caused her to blush instantly. 

“You’re terrible,” she asserted herself with a playful slap on his forearm.

“You were the one that wanted to know how I feel about you becoming my boss,” he shrugged, not dropping that smirk quite yet. Which could only mean he had something else up his sleeve.

“Anything more you’d like to add?” Kit decided to take part in whatever silly game this was. Although it was certainly not the time or place for any of that, she was somewhat compelled to let him keep going. And to be fair, his unexpected remark had sent shivers down her spine, so perhaps her judgement was still a little too cloudy.

“Yes, I very much enjoy to see this more commandeering side of you. It’s very-” Bell’s grin only widened as he bit his lower lip. “It’s very appealing.”

_Oh no._

The mere allusion to their relationship outside of the walls of Chastain was more than enough to instigate the brunette. Seemed as if that alone was not all her lover had in mind, however, for his fingertips soon landed on the back of her hand and traced invisible circles on her skin. She could have pulled away, but her heart sped up inside her chest, making it particularly hard to.

“Randolph,” her voice lowered an octave, in something that resembled both flirting and warning.

“What, darling?” Bell brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Such a simple gesture had been more sensual in nature than most of what she had experienced in years. 

Kit shut her eyes, mentally reprimanding herself for falling for his tricks so easily. She thought she was stronger than that, when in reality, all it took was a couple of handpicked words and a look for her to be at his mercy. Not that it was of all bad.

He sealed the deal by allowing his lips to slip to her wrist, then slightly higher on her forearm, and so on. She sighed, visibly flustered, but by that point aroused enough to concede to her own desires.

“Shut the blinds, will you?”

“Yes, boss,” the same smirk from earlier graced his expression as he complied to her request.

In the meantime, Kit rose from her seat towards the door. She swung it partially open, just so her head could peak out of it.

“Grayson, would you please not transfer any calls until further notice?”

Before her assistant could even answer, she was made aware of her lover’s presence near her once more. The heat that irradiated from his body crashed against hers, sending waves of warmth and furor throughout her figure.

“Sure, but Dr. V. you look a little flushed, are you okay?”

“Mhmm, just fine,” she rushed to answer. “Gotta go now, bye.”

The door was barely shut by the time she found herself pinned against it. A dull thud echoed in the quiet office as her behind hit the wooden surface. It was her turn to flash him a mischievous grin, signalling that she had cherished his rougher move.

But they were soon interrupted by a voice coming from the other side of the wall. “Dr. V.?”

Bell’s nimble fingers hurried in locking the door before the young man could walk in on them. Great that he managed to think this through, for it was nearly impossible for her to consider any of this in her current state of mind. Surely, it did not help that his body pressed against her even more as he did so.

“Go back to work, Grayson,” she barked at her assistant in an almost accidental manner. It was not her intention to sound so assertive –perhaps a tad aggressive, even. But it worked, and it was enough that they would not be disrupted anymore.

With his hands on her hips, he leaned closer just to tease her. “What now, boss?”

Kit never answered, not vocally anyway, instead, her lips crashed against his in a desperate kiss. One of her hands crawled up his neck and dipped into his short hair, as the other held onto his back firmly. Their tongues soon met, only to escalate the passion between the two.

To his own surprise, she broke the kiss by pushing him away. Bell was forced to take a few steps back due to the strength contained in her gesture. He flashed her a puzzled look, only to find a sly smile stamped on her lips.  
“Clear the desk,” and just like that, the commandeering side he had previously mentioned came to surface again.

Gladly, he obliged to the request by shoving the contents of the right side of her desk to the floor. Then, as she walked closer to him, Bell wrapped an arm around the brunette’s waist, maneuvering their tangled bodies so he could have the room to sit her at the top of the now clean surface. Kit gasped in return, though as soon as she was set in her position, it shifted to a delightful chuckle. Her legs eventually wrapped around the doctor, nudging him towards her

“I’ve never done this before,” she remarked with a hint of elation.

“In an office?” 

“In my office,” Kit stated proudly. 

“Oh,” Bell’s tone was devious enough on its own. “I’ll walk you through it,”

She reacted to his racy words with a throaty laughter, unknowingly stirring up the man even more. With a quick pull on the lapels of his white coat, she drew him in for another, longer kiss. The eagerness that had dictated their last actions still floated in the diminished space between their bodies, inevitably deepening the urge to undress one another. Soon enough, the top of his scrubs was flying across the room as he popped open the buttons of her shirt.

His lips fell to her neck, nibbling and sucking on all the spots he knew made her knees weak. In the meantime, his hands roamed down her sides, eventually latching onto her black pants. She helped him get rid of those by wiggling her hips a couple of times, something he witnessed with a smile, and rewarded with a couple of kisses on her jawline.

As Bell focused his attention to the area behind her earlobe, the brunette made sure to lightly run her fingernails down his back, ripping out a groan from him immediately. Once her hands reached the bottom of his scrubs, she toyed with its waistband and traced it around his torso, until her knuckles were brushing against the skin below his navel. In one quick movement, she shoved her hand down his pants, wrapping her fingers around his hardness and stroking it slowly through his underwear.

Kit heard him cursing under his breath as the doctor now pressed his forehead on her shoulder. She slightly quickened the pace of her hand on him, causing Bell to mercilessly bite on her skin. Her head turned slightly so she softly pressed her lips at the side of his neck as she persisted on her goal of driving him wild.

“You’re killing me here,” he mumbled on her neck as he grasped tightly at her forearm, preventing her from moving any further.

Much to her chagrin, Kit was compelled to release him, and she did so while also expressing her disapproval with a short sigh. There was little time to dwell on that, however, soon his mouth had found hers again in an entrancingly sloppy kiss. Her soft moaning reverberated through his lips, only to grow more intense as he pushed her to him in another, rougher advance. 

It pained her to pull away, although the urge to breathe again made it impossible not to. However he did not seem to stop, and she obliged to his whim by tipping her head back, encouraged by the gentle nudging on her chin. That alone provided Bell with plenty of room to set a trail of kisses down the elegant line of her throat, to which she replied by dipping a hand on his short hair.

The next stop on his descending path was her chest, and as usual, he was tended to it enthusiastically. At first, he teased by massaging her through the thin fabric of her black bra, while his mouth was busy elsewhere, providing attention to the valley between her breasts. It did not last for long, for he quickly made sure to shove down the straps of her undergarment. Kit urged him to remove it by undoing the hook behind it herself. To her delight, he moaned just at the sight of her bare skin. 

The brunette sucked on a breath as she felt the tip of his tongue on one of her nipples, while his skilful fingers lightly brushed against the other. By the time he switched between them, Bell absentmindedly thrusted forward, causing his bulge to press against her still covered center. Her answer came in the form of a dragged groan, perhaps a tad too loud for the context of the situation. It sounded delightful, though, and so he went for it again, this time waving his hips at her to increase the friction.

By then Kit had reached her breaking point, the heat between her legs powerful enough to humble any woman. Her voice was barely a whisper, although an assertive one, when she decided to put an end to the teasing. 

“Can you _please_ just fuck me already?”

The noise he made at that request was indescribable; perhaps a mix of a howl, a mumble and a curse, all at the same time. Whatever it was, it showed her exactly how much he was pleased to hear such words. Yes, he could, and he would, just the way he knew would make her eyes roll back.

Bell was fast in stripping her of her panties, with her help, of course. His pants and boxer shorts were shoved to the floor, seeing as he did not bother to fully remove them. And while he fully intended to tease her longer, Kit left him with little choice. Both her arms and legs wrapped around him, as she urged her lover even closer than before. There was a sense of defiance in her actions, as if they served to show she was in complete control of this. All that was left from him to do was to indulge her and enjoy the ride. 

Her fingers once more wrapped around his erection, now guiding it to her core. She moved her hand so his cock would rub against her folds and the hood of her clit a handful of times, her wetness spreading through both of them in the process. Finally, she positioned him at her entrance and he wasted no time slipping inside her. Once, twice, three times until he began to pick up a faster pace. The rougher his thrusts became, the louder were the moans that escaped her lips. 

Usually, nothing enticed him more than hearing her calling out his name as her mind abandoned all inhibitions in the name of pleasure. But they were still in her office after all, and although the risqué nature of their afternoon escapade elevated things to a whole other level of arousal, actually getting caught was an undesirable outcome. His best solution was to kiss her over and over as an excuse to muffle the sounds coming from her.

Kit grew delightfully dizzy from the combination of their joint mouths and the steadfast rhythm in which he would pump in and out of her. She could feel her inner walls tightening, and it was only a matter of time until she came. In order to bring the whole thing up a notch, she regretfully pulled away from his hot kisses. The brunette shifted her position, also letting go of her grip on him so her hands could support her leaning back on the desk. 

Changing the angle allowed his cock to hit new and exciting spots. Furthermore, their newfound position tipped him on what she expected, and being the hardworking man he was, Bell took the cue to explore their power play dynamics. He placed his hand between them, allowing his fingertips to stroke her clit in circular motions.

“Is that what you wanted, boss?”

“Fuck,” she panted, completely oblivious to the concept of keeping it down. “Don’t stop.”

He managed to control his own laboured breath. “That an order?”

“No,” she smirked. “Make me come.”

At this new command, Bell had to gather all his strength, and all the distracting thoughts possible, to prevent him from spilling into her before time. He slightly slowed down his hips, only so he could reach deeper inside of her with each new trust. Concurrently, his fingers applied just a tad more pressure on her throbbing bud, which thankfully, proved to be just enough to complete his assigned task.

He basked on the sensation of her walls shaking violently around him. As for Kit, her nails had somehow dug into the wood on the edges of her desk as she was washed over by an intense orgasm. She failed to hold back the moans that accompanied her peak, not that she even cared about it anymore. A couple more thrusts and Bell followed, bolstered by the stunning sight of her coming undone, he released his load in her.

The surgeon moved his upper body near the object of his affection once again. His hands landed on top of hers as their foreheads touched as the couple struggled to catch their breaths again after such a strenuous round.

“I love your new job,” he whispered, causing Kit to chuckle before pressing her lips against his tenderly. 

\--

Still adjusting the top of his scrubs, Bell put on a brave face and made his way out of the office. He passed by a wide eyed young man who’s jaw had dropped as the pieces of the puzzle were finally put together inside his mind.

Bell nodded at his former assistant, unable to contain his satisfied smile. “Have a good day, Grayson.”

As the older man disappeared from his sight, Grayson turned to Kit who stood at the door now. Her hair was visibly disheveled, shirt inside out and buttoned up the wrong way, cheeks tinged pink. Still, she attempted to hold on to her professional decorum.

“You can transfer those calls now.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i swear i can write non smut)  
> reviews and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
